A provider of television services, such as a cable television provider, may broadcast a large number of television channels to customers. The television channels may include thematic channels. A thematic television channel may provide thematic content meant to target a specific group of users. For example, a history channel may be provided for customers with an interest in history. The provider of television services may insert, advertisements into a television channel in order to generate revenue. Selecting effective advertisements may increase revenue and improve customer satisfaction.